Jotaro Kujo (JJBA:DDR)
Give me a break... (やれやれだぜ Yare Yare Daze) Jotaro is canonically established as a tall (195 cm/6'5"), attractive, and well-built man, even as a teenager. He has dark hair that constantly blends with his hat, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows, and green eyes. He also bears a mild resemblance to his great-great-grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, and his grandfather, Joseph Joestar when he was young. The superficial theme of Jotaro's attire changes in each part. His trademarks are a visored, ornamented cap, torn at the back and blending with his hair, and a roughly mid-calf-length coat with a standing collar and chains attached. His attire was influenced by Babel IIW, a famous manga of a boy in a gakuran having an adventure in a desert.10 STARDUST CRUSADERS Jotaro wears a modified trenchcoat-length gakuran/tsume-eriW with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain. Underneath, he wears a fitted, sleeveless shirt and a pair of slim-fitting ¥20,00011 pants of very short, sharp flares held up by two thin belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tessellated triangles (reflecting Caesar/Joseph's headband). He also wears a pair of leather shoes (presumably) without socks. Jotaro's iconic cap is adorned near the center with a golden button and, on its left, a rectangular golden plate with a design of a flattened hand. It is torn at the back, appearing to merge with his hair. While they are first shown as being completely separate but slightly torn, later publications cause more uncertainty as to where his hat and his hair actually meet. According to Araki in an interview, he wanted readers to recognize Jotaro even from his back, and not just his forefront.12 DIAMOND IS UNBREAKABLE Jotaro's outfit undergoes a few transitions during this arc. Each features his trademark combination of a visored cap and a trench coat. He wears wide-legged pants, and his hat, coat and pants are typically depicted as white. In his first outfit, he wears a trench coat with the collar folded back and cuffs that feature the same tessellated pattern as his belts. Underneath the coat is a jumper of sorts over a stiff high-collared shirt; a buckled strap also runs diagonally across his chest. His hat has a metallic "J" emblem added to his earlier palm, now enclosed by a heart. His second outfit, first worn during the Let's Go "Hunting"! story arc, features a style reminiscent of his school uniform with an upturned coat collar and a single fitted shirt. His hat's emblems are replaced with a dolphin and sun, while his coat features a metallic emblem of two dolphins forming a heart on the right shoulder and a set squareW with the trademark palm symbol on the left. His final outfit features a coat with a similar style to the second outfit, but has the tessellated cuffs that were present in the first. Underneath, Jotaro wears a small, open, lapel-less waistcoat patterned with alternating circles and crosses over a black turtleneck with the palm emblem on the neck. His hat has a row of black Venus symbols (♀) with an arrow at the bottom of the cross, that way, making them resemble anchors, along with another palm emblem. His two belts are no longer patterned, but the bottom has a small pouch attached to it. STONE OCEAN Jotaro again wears a dark overcoat; this time of more detail. Lines ring the top and the base of his collar; joining to run the length of the coat's opening. The surface of his collar bears two star pins, with one on the inside, along with a small chain piercing the left. Two lines run the top of the shoulders, with two more radiating from his collar to their sides. Two zips lie between the chest and the stomach. The sides of the shoulders bear large stars, beginning a light stripe reaching his cuffs (also bearing a star) that reads "JOJO", repeatedly. A line runs from the armpit to the end of the coat. He wears a light under-shirt, printed at the chest with a large star. His shoes and pants are of a piece in a snakeskin texture. He wears a single leather belt, studded in two rows, folded behind itself after the buckle. Jotaro's torn, blending cap is also again dark. The visor is square, with a subtle arch. A light gold bar at its joint maintains a gold palm emblem like his original. Two lines run the top of the visor, while a widened star spans the front of the crown, its topmost point running onto the top. Jotaro to https://jojofanon.fandom.com/wiki/Noriaki_Kakyoin_(JJBA:DDR)Kakyoin Noriaki